


Sweater

by sunflower1343



Series: Therapy [15]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: super waffy fuzzy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Takaba gets himself a birthday present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A picture my friend M drew prompted this, and it prompted another pic from her, which is on my profile page on my LJ. This is really waffy. Written ... hahaha I just realized I wrote this as a b-day present for myself, June 11, 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

The paper rasped against the surface of the desk as the gaily wrapped package was pushed across the polished wood.

Asami looked at the blue paper, teddy bears holding balloons saying _Happy Birthday!_ floating across its surface. His eyebrow went up and his voice was dry as he spoke. "Were they out of the paper with clowns and bunnies?"

Akihito blushed. "The original wrapping got tea spilled on it by an idiot on the train so I had to dig up some paper here, and the only one who had any was Tao. As soon as he heard the present was for you, he swore this was his only roll. He was grinning the whole time I was wrapping it, the brat."

Akihito saw a brief flash of amusement in Asami's eyes. Tao could get away with murder, and it would only make Asami more proud of him. _I need to start blaming more on the kid._

Asami's voice brought him back to the present.

"That explains the paper. Now perhaps you can tell me why I'm getting a present on your birthday?"

Akihito shifted from one foot to another. He really had not been looking forward to this part of it.

"Well...because... oh just open it!"

Asami stared at him a moment. "How gracious of you." 

However, he reached for the box. He slipped the satin ribbon off, testing it for strength and setting it aside with a pointed look. "Just in case there's anything inside resembling ears, a tail, or a skirt."

Akihito sighed in mock relief. "Thank goodness. For a minute I thought you were going to add Superman costumes to that list. Then I would have been in trouble."

Asami paused as he pulled the last of the paper from the generic box and looked up at Akihito with a smirk. "I don't need a costume for that. Though if you want to see me in my glasses disguise you just have to say so."

Akihito's face must have revealed something of his glasses fetish, because Asami's smile widened. "I'll keep that in mind."

Asami's gaze returned to the box as he lifted the lid off. He blinked, twice, as he set the top aside and reached into the box. 

Akihito watched Asami's face, looking for any sign of distaste. He'd spend a long time looking for just the right one, through countless catalogs and stores, until he finally came across the little shop that had imported wool goods from Ireland.

Asami lifted it out of the box, a sweater, turtlenecked, made of the finest moss-green cashmere wool. A woman would look good in this sweater, but on a man like Asami.... Akihito shivered.

"Akihito?"

He focused on the scene before him. Asami was looking at him, puzzled.

"Do you like it?" He bit his lip, waiting for the answer.

"Of course I do. It's not something I'd buy for myself, but it's beautiful. I appreciate the gift, but why are you giving it to me? Feeling guilty about something? Broken any rules lately that you want to tell me about?"

"Goddammit! I'm not the one looking for loopholes in all our rules. And, by the way, oral sex _is_ fucking!"

"Told you about that, did he? Damned therapist can't keep anything to himself. Nothing happened; I was just teasing him. It's too fun, just like it is to tease you." 

Akihito blushed as he realized that's all Asami had been doing. _Why do I fall for it every time?_

"Ok, spit it out. Why a sweater? Why this sweater? Trying to soften my image?"

Akihito shook his head. "Don't you get it? It's my birthday. That's my present, for me."

Asami sat back in his chair, the soft sweater pooling in his lap as he held it. He stared at Akihito, enlightenment growing in his eyes. "You fantasize about me in a sweater? That's pretty tame, as far as fantasies go. If you were Fei the box would have been clinking from the hardware inside."

"It's not about sex."

Asami rested his chin on his fist. "Then tell me. What's it about?"

Akihito wrapped his arms around himself, trying to figure out how to communicate what he meant. "It's about feeling warm and safe. It's about taking the strongest, safest place on earth and wrapping it in the softest covering. It's about making the perfect place to lay my head."

He walked behind the desk, reached out and ran his fingertips down Asami's suit to the sweater. "I want to feel that once. For my birthday. If you wouldn't mind."

Asami stared a moment, then stood abruptly and towered over him. Akihito was about ready to bolt when Asami slipped the suit coat off and pulled his tie loose. The wool vest followed, then the fine linen shirt. He pulled the green wool over his head, shaking his thick hair free of the turtleneck. His arms and broad shoulders stretched the sweater as he pulled it down to cover the rest of his torso. It fit him perfectly. He stood still, arms open, looking better than Akihito had dreamt possible.

Akihito took two quick steps forward and rubbed his cheek against the hard chest, now covered in the softest of fabrics. His arms slid around the slim waist. He wiggled in pleasure and purred.

Asami laughed quietly, and swung Akihito up into his arms. Akihito thought about protesting but he didn't want to bother. It felt too good to be where he was.

"What, no argument? I wish I'd know about this fetish of yours sooner."

He only managed a growl at that, and snuggled more into the well-defined chest as Asami sat, still holding him, on the leather couch at the other end of the study. He curled up in contentment.

Asami breathed into his ear. "You're like a kitten with this sweater being catnip. I think I'll have to order several more of them."

Akihito thought that sounded like a fine idea. "Okay." He nuzzled the turtleneck.

Asami laughed. "Okay? That's all you have to say? If I'd known about this think of all the money I could have saved on neckties and leather." 

A growl and a nip made Asami pull back in mock fright. "Bad kitty." He smacked Akihito lightly on the nose.

"Bastard."

"Brat."

"Ryu?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

Asami fell silent for a moment, and pulled Akihito snugly against his chest.

"Happy Birthday, Akihito. And many happy returns."

 

~end~


End file.
